Operation Puffball
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: King Dedede banishes Kirby from his castle after Kirby ate his secret stash of candy. In order to keep Kirby out of the castle, Dedede hired monsters to be the castle's security guards. Will Kirby be welcomed back into the castle?


Operation Puffball

It was a peaceful morning in Dream Land. Tuff and Kirby are sneaking in the castle. They soon went into Dedede's kitchen. Tuff opened the cupboard and saw a jar. Inside the jar is full of candy. Tuff grabbed the jar.

"Here it is, Dedede's secret stash of candy," said Tuff.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

Tuff hid the jar from behind his back. Then he and Kirby left the kitchen. They had reached the castle's living room. Tuff and Kirby sat on the couch and opened the jar. They begin to dig in. Tiff entered the living room and saw Tuff and Kirby eating the candy.

"Where did you get the candy?" asked Tiff.

"We got it from Dedede's kitchen," said Tuff.

"You took Dedede's secret stash of candy!" said Tiff. Tuff nodded. "Dedede is going to be mad if he finds out you stole the candy," Tiff said to Kirby and Tuff.

"Don't worry, Dedede isn't going to find out," said Tuff. He took another piece of candy and ate it. "Would you like some candy sis?" asked Tuff.

"No thanks," said Tiff.

"Ah come on sis," said Tuff, "please have some candy."

Tiff sighed. "Alright, I'll have a piece," she said. Tiff took a piece of candy and ate it. Kirby begin eating the candy in the jar. Tiff was beginning to worry. She was afraid that Dedede might find out.

Meanwhile King Dedede is heading towards the kitchen to get his secret stash of candy. He opened the cupboard and saw it was empty. Dedede was furious.

"Escargoon!" he yelled.

Escargoon came running in. "What is it Sire?" he asked.

"Someone stole my secret stash of candy," said Dedede.

Escargoon looked in the empty cupboard.

"I wonder who took it," said Escargoon.

Dedede thought for a moment and came to a conclusion.

"I think I know who stole my candy," he said angrily.

He and Escargoon went to the castle's living room. They opened the door and saw Kirby eating the candy. Dedede pointed a finger at Kirby.

"Kirby, I knew you had my candy," he said.

Tuff stood up. "Wait, Kirby and I wanted to have some candy," he explained.

But Dedede wasn't listening. He swiped the jar from Kirby. "I'll be taking that," said Dedede. He looked in the jar and saw it was empty. He tipped the jar over and empty candy wrappers fell out of the jar. Dedede was angry that Kirby ate all of his candy. "That's it, I've had it," he said. He turned towards Kirby. "Kirby, I have no choice but to banish you from my castle," said Dedede. Tiff and Tuff gasped.

"You mean Kirby can't be in the castle," said Tiff.

"That's right, Kirby is not allowed in the castle," said Dedede.

"Aren't you being a little harsh on Kirby?" asked Tuff.

"Kirby ate my candy so I'll see to it that Kirby is not in my castle," said Dedede. He pointed to the door. "Now get out," he said to Kirby.

Kirby looked sadly at his friends. Kirby knew that he wasn't allowed to play with his friends at the castle.

"Don't worry Kirby, we'll figure something out," said Tuff.

Kirby left the room. Then Dedede and Escargoon left the room. Tiff turned towards Tuff.

"Are you sure about this, Tuff?" asked Tiff. "You did get Kirby banished from the castle."

"Don't worry sis, I'll make sure I'll sneak Kirby in the castle," said Tuff.

Later Tuff, Iro, Spikehead, and Honey went towards the castle to play. They had brought Kirby along so that Tuff could sneak Kirby in the castle.

"It was so nice of you to invite us to play in the castle," said Honey.

"Yeah, but why are we sneaking Kirby in the castle?" asked Spikehead.

"It's a long story," said Tuff.

When they got to the castle, they saw Waddle Doo guarding the drawbridge. When Kirby was on the drawbridge, two Waddle Dees put their spears out.

"Halt, Kirby is not allowed in the castle," said Waddle Doo.

"Why not?" asked Iro looking confused.

"Dedede had banished Kirby from the castle," explained Waddle Doo.

"That's not fair," said Spikehead.

"Yeah, we just want to play," said Honey.

"I'm sorry but I'm following the king's order," said Waddle Doo. He turned to Kirby. "Leave or I'll have the Waddle Dees attack you," said Waddle Doo.

Kirby did not leave.

"Fine, have it your way," said Waddle Doo. Waddle Doo raised his sword. "Attack," he ordered the Waddle Dees.

The Waddle Dees charged at Kirby but Kirby fought back. He attacked the Waddle Dees. The Waddle Dees fought back but they were no match for Kirby. Soon Kirby had defeated the Waddle Dees. Waddle Doo was shocked. Tuff and his friends walked past Waddle Doo.

"Come on Kirby, let's play," said Tuff.

Kirby followed Tuff inside.

"I'm going to be in big trouble," said Waddle Doo.

Later Dedede is talking to Waddle Doo.

"What! Kirby is in my castle," said Dedede.

Waddle Doo cowered in fear. "I'm sorry Sire but I tried my best," he said.

Dedede was angry. "Those Waddle Dees didn't kick Kirby out of the castle," he said.

Escargoon was getting a little bit worried. "You're not thinking of firing them, are you?" he asked Dedede.

"No way, I made that mistake before," said Dedede.

Waddle Doo let out a sigh of relief.

"I need to think of a way to get Kirby out of my castle," said Dedede. He thought for a moment. Then an idea came to him. "I've got it; I'll order a monster," said Dedede.

He and Escargoon went to the throne room and contacted Nightmare Enterprises.

"Welcome back Dedede," said the salesman. "How can I help you?"

"I need a monster that is great at being a security guard," said Dedede.

The salesman smirked. "I think I have the monster just for you," he said.

The monster delivery system was activated. A monster had appeared. The monster is an orange ball with black eyes.

"This here is Laser Ball," said the salesman. "We designed Laser Ball to be a security system."

The screen shut itself off. Dedede approached the monster. He pulled out a photo of Kirby.

"I want you to find Kirby and kick him out of my castle," he said to the monster.

Laser Ball scanned the photo and flew off.

Kirby was eating dinner with Tiff, Tuff, Sir Ebrum, and Lady Like.

"It was nice that you joined us for dinner," Sir Ebrum said to Kirby.

"I can't believe that Dedede had banished Kirby from the castle," said Lady Like.

Suddenly Laser Ball showed up and scanned Kirby.

"What is that thing?" asked Tuff.

"It must be another monster," said Tiff.

Laser Ball shot lasers at Kirby. Kirby avoided the lasers. Laser Ball chased after Kirby. Tiff and Tuff went after Kirby. Laser Ball released sparks which created more Laser Balls. The Laser Balls surrounded Kirby and zapped him with lasers. By using their lasers, the monsters carried Kirby away. They dropped him in front of the castle. The Laser Balls returned to the castle. Dedede and Escargoon showed up. Dedede was impressed by the monsters.

"Great job," Dedede said to the Laser Balls.

Tiff was angry. "What's the meaning of this?" she asked angrily.

Dedede laughed. "This here are my new monsters," said Dedede. "They're the castle's new security guards."

"Security guards?" asked Tuff.

"Yeah, the Laser Balls are guarding the castle from Kirby," explained Escargoon.

"They're going to make sure that Kirby doesn't go to my castle," said Dedede.

Then Dedede, Escargoon, and the Laser Balls left. Tiff and Tuff went to check on Kirby. Luckily Kirby was okay.

The next day, Kirby had tried to sneak into the castle to play with his friends. Unfortunately the Laser Balls showed up and kicked out Kirby. Each time Kirby tried to go to the castle, the Laser Balls kicked Kirby out of the castle. By now Tiff and Tuff was getting worried.

"Those monsters are kicking Kirby out of the castle," said Tiff.

"Kirby may not have a chance to sneak into the castle," said Tuff.

Dedede has been enjoying his monsters. The castle is full of Laser Balls. The Laser Balls are accompanying the Waddle Dees.

"These monsters may actually have some good use," said Escargoon.

Later that night, a Waddle Dee was getting a midnight snack. He pulled a snack from the fridge. Suddenly one of the Laser Balls appeared and shot a laser at the Waddle Dee. The Waddle Dee ran away. More Laser Balls showed up and shot lasers at the Waddle Dees.

The next morning, the Waddle Dees were talking to Waddle Doo.

"Settle down please," said Waddle Doo.

Dedede and Escargoon walked by and noticed the Waddle Dees.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dedede asked Waddle Doo.

"The Waddle Dees said that they were attacked by the Laser Balls last night," said Waddle Doo.

"That's ridiculous, I've hired those monsters to be security guards against Kirby," said Dedede.

"But the Waddle Dees saw them last night," said Waddle Doo.

Dedede looked over and saw the Laser Balls flying by. He turned back to the Waddle Dees.

"Get back to work," he told Waddle Doo and the Waddle Dees.

Waddle Doo and the Waddle Dees went back to work. Escargoon became a little suspicious.

"Don't you think we should do something about these monsters?" asked Escargoon.

"Don't worry about it, those monsters are fine," said Dedede.

The Waddle Dees are staying away from the Laser Balls as they were afraid that they will attack them. Later that night, the Waddle Dees were sleeping in their room. The Laser Balls barged in the room and shot lasers at the Waddle Dees. Waddle Doo showed up.

"What's going on here?" asked Waddle Doo.

He saw the Laser Balls attacking the Waddle Dees. He tried to stop the monsters but the Laser Balls shot lasers at Waddle Doo.

The next morning, Waddle Doo and the Waddle Dees are talking to Dedede and Escargoon.

"The Laser Balls attacked us last night," said Waddle Doo.

"I told you that the monsters are fine," said Dedede still not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"But I saw the Laser Balls last night," said Waddle Doo. "I tried to protect the Waddle Dees but the monsters attacked me."

Dedede became serious.

"I'll check on my monsters," he said.

He and Escargoon went to find the Laser Balls. They found a couple of Laser Balls cornering a Waddle Dee. Dedede was shocked at the scene.

"Hey!" he said. This caught the Laser Balls' attention. The monsters turned around to face Dedede while the Waddle Dee ran away. "You leave my Waddle Dees alone," said Dedede.

The Laser Balls fired lasers at Dedede and Escargoon. Dedede and Escargoon ran as the monsters chased them. Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff were walking down the halls. They saw Dedede and Escargoon being chased by a couple of Laser Balls.

"The monsters are chasing Dedede and Escargoon," said Tuff.

"Come on, we need to stop those monsters," said Tiff.

Kirby nodded. So Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby went after the monsters.

Meanwhile more Laser Balls ahowed up. The monsters accompanied by their leader surrounded Dedede and Escargoon. Both Dedede and Escargoon were shaking.

"We'll I guess this is it," said Dedede.

"Goodbye Your Majesty," said Escargoon.

Both Dedede and Escargoon wept. Suddenly Kirby showed up with Tiff and Tuff right behind him. Dedede and Escargoon saw Kirby and were glad to see him.

"Kirby, thank goodness you're here," said Dedede.

The Laser Balls turned around and saw Kirby. They fired lasers at Kirby but Kirby avoided them. The Laser Balls then tackled Kirby. Tiff saw that Kirby was in trouble.

"Kirby, suck it up," ordered Tiff.

Kirby inhaled a couple of Laser Balls. Kirby started his transformation sequence. A green scan forms a high-tech visor. Kirby puts the visor over his eyes. He landed on the ground. Meta Knight showed up.

"He is now Laser Kirby," said Meta Knight.

Laser Kirby fired lasers from his visor. The lasers hit the monsters. The monsters fired lasers back at Kirby but Kirby avoided them. Laser Kirby fired a bigger laser at one of the Laser Balls. The Laser Ball got hit. Kirby shot more lasers at the monsters until the leader was left.

"Alright, just one more left," said Tuff.

Laser Kirby charged up and fired a laser beam. The laser beam hit the monster and the monster exploded. Kirby discarded his ability. Dedede sighed.

"There goes my monsters," he said. He turned towards Kirby. "Kirby, since you saved me from my monsters; I've decided to unbanish you from my castle," said Dedede.

Tiff, Tuff, and Escargoon were shocked.

"You're unbanishing Kirby!?" said Escargoon looking shocked.

Dedede nodded. "It's no use keeping Kirby out; he keeps coming back to the castle," said Dedede. "But that still doesn't mean that I won't stop getting rid of you."

Dedede and Escargoon left while Tiff and Tuff are happy that Kirby is welcomed back to the castle.

"Kirby, you're finally welcomed back to the castle," said Tiff.

"Poyo," said Kirby. He was happy that he gets to play with his friends at the castle.


End file.
